Perasaanku Dan Hatiku
by auliavita0
Summary: karin baru saja pindah ke kota tokyo. dan bersekolah disana, namun tanpa diduga-duga ia menemukan cinta pada pandangan pertama. bagaimana kelanjutannya?... cekidot (gak pandai bikin summary, maklum author baru.)


**sumarry: karin yang baru pindah ke tokyo tiba-tiba saja menemukan cinta pada pertamanya ,... apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?(gak pandai bikin sumarry) author baru jadi mohon bantuannya minna. ^^**

**KAMICHAMA KARIN**

**Perasaan hatiku dan pikiranku**

Pagi hari di kota Tokyo. Tampak seorang laki-laki yang berumur 35 tahun dan gadis yang berumur 16 tahun mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk menuju rumah barunya di Tokyo.

**Flashback**

di Italia.

"Otou-san kenapa tidak bilang ke aku, bahwa besok kita sudah pindah ke Tokyo ?" seru seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun.

"kemarin sudah otou-san katakan, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya" seru seorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan otou-san oleh Hanazono Karin.

"Eh, benarkah ? Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku ?" seru Karin.

"Tenanglah dulu, tentang sekolahmu nanti Okaa-san yang urus. Karena Okaa-san akan ke Tokyo lebih dulu daripada kita." jelas Otou-san

"Eh, kenapa kita tidak pergi ke Tokyo bersama-sama saja ?" Tanya Karin.

"Tidak Otou-san masih harus mengurus beberapa data-data lagi yang belum selesai di Rumah Sakit." kini gantian Okaa-san yang menjawab.

"Tapi, bukannya otou-san yang memiliki Rumah Sakit itu? Mengapa tidak menyuruh orang lain saja ?" Jawab Karin.

"Tidak Karin, memangnya karena otou-san ini pemiliknya jadi boleh melalaikan tugas." terang otou-san.

"Terserah kalian deh, beritahukan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan!" jawab Karin pasrah.

"Ok. Kau hanya perlu berkemas." Seru Okaa-san. "Hn"jawabnya.

Lalu Karin berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya, sebab ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan pergi ke tanah kelahirannya. "Apakah aku benar-benar harus pergi." Gumamnya pelan. Karena kelelahan seusai berperang dengan pakaian?( bacanya berkemas),ia pun tertidur.

Keesokannya. Karin dan Otou-san sudah berada di Bandara untuk pergi ke Tokyo. Okaa-sannya sudah pergi duluan beberapa jam yang pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya ke alam baka?(ralat ke Tokyo) sudah bersiap-siap untuk terbang.

**End flashback.**

Karin menarik napas, lalu mehembuskannya. Ia sudah berada di Tokyo dan sekarang harus pergi menuju rumah barunya. Di perjalanan ia hanya melihat keluar kaca mobil, sambil sesekali mengagumi kota yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Pandangannya sekilas menangkap seorang pemuda blonde yang sedag berlari menghindari sekumpulan banteng?(ralat wanita-wanita) yang mengejarnya. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing,sebab setelah melihat kejadian yang membuatnya tertawa, ia udah sampai di rumah barunya namun ini bisa disebut mansion karena rumahnya sangat mewah daripada rumahnya yang di Italia.

Sesampainya di kediaman barunya ia sudah disambut oleh Okaa-sannya. Lalu ia pun segera menghampiri Okaa-sannya, sambil bertanya di manakah letak kamar barunya, sebab ia sudah mengantuk. Okaa-sannya pun menunjukkan dimana letak kamar barunya itu.

Sampainya di kamar barunya ia segera berbaring di kasur king size yang telah tersedia disana. Ia berdecik kagum karena kamar yang ia tempati begitu luas dan mewah. Dinding yang berwarna biru laut dan wallpaper yang bergambar lumba-lumba. Balkon yang luas, langsung menghadapkannya ke pemandangan indah kota Tokyo. "wow, keren" gumamnya. Tidak mau hanya mengagumi ia langsung menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Dilihatnya kamar mandi yang tak kalah mengagumkan, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mandi.

Keesokanya di sekolah barunya yaitu Sakuragaoka junior High School ia tampak bingung sebab ia tidak tau dimanakah letak rruangan kepala sekolah. Dan tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan gadis berambut hijau tosca, lalu ia minta maaf.

"um,gomenasai…. Aku tidak sengaja" kata Karin.

"eh, tidak apa-apa.. apakah kau siswa baru disini?" jawab gadis yang bertabrakan dengan Karin.

"um, iya aku baru saja pindah ke sini 2 hari yang lalu." Jawab Karin.

"owh. Pantas aku tidak pernah melihat kamu sebelumnya. Oh,iya kamu tampaknya sedang bingung, apa bisa kubantu ?" jawabnya.

"eh, terimakash, aku sedang mencari ruang kepala sekolah apa kau tau dimana letaknya?" jelas Karin.

"ruang kepala sekolah? Tentu aku tau. Mari ku antarkan." Jawabnya.

"eh terimakasih" balas Karin.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, di perjalanan mereka berkenalan, dan ternyata nama gadis berambut hijau tosca tersebut adalah Yii Miyon. Sesampainya di ruangan yang dituju mereka pun berpisah.

**Kazusa POV **

"Himeka, katanya ada anak baruloh di kelas kak kazune" jelas kazusa.

"Eh apa iya ?, kalo begitu ia juga sekelas dong dengan ku?"jawab himeka.

"Um, begitulah"terang kazusa. "kira-kira siapa ya, perempuan, laki-laki, atau jangan-jangan waria!" lanjutnya. "Entahlah mana aku tau" jawab Himeka. "huh, sudah dulu ya sebentar lagi bel, bye Himeka sampi jumpa di jam istirahat" titah kazusa. "bye juga kazusa" jawab himeka.

**Kazusa POV end**

Kira-kira siapa ya yang masuk dikelas Himeka dan Kazune?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya. Byee ^^

akhir kata minna, please review ya, koment, saran, atau pun yang lain akan saya terima .

**terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic abal ini.^^**


End file.
